


Take Me The Way I Am

by Mercurial_Magic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Magic/pseuds/Mercurial_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Arthur disliked Merlin’s beanie, it was just that, well…okay, he disliked it. Frankly, he loathed it. Surely anything that covered Merlin’s gorgeous hair should burn. You see, Arthur had a sort of <i>fixation</i> with Merlin’s hair -but even that word made him cringe- and that beanie was quite simply ruining his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me The Way I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnelleloathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnelleloathly/gifts).



> First upload on here. :D  
> A friend of mine wanted a drabble involving an Arthur with a hair kink, so I decided to write a little something for her and it evolved into this. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It wasn’t that Arthur disliked Merlin’s beanie, it was just that, well…okay he disliked it. In fact, he loathed it. Surely anything that covered Merlin’s gorgeous hair should burn. You see, Arthur had a sort of, _fixation_ with Merlin’s hair -but even that word made him cringe- and that beanie was quite simply ruining his life. As much as he wanted to say something, he couldn’t find the courage to do so. He hadn’t ever brought it up, this _thing_ he had, because really, how do you tell your boyfriend you’re right obsessed with his wild, looked-like-he-just-had-sex hair?

He’d been crazy about it since he first met him; he had been on the tube on his way to work, when a slender man had just barely slipped through the closing doors. Arthur was primped to perfection, his suit pressed and neat against his muscular frame, not one blond hair out of place as per usual; the man boarding had been a stark contrast. He’d been out of breath for one, his tie not only crooked but not done properly either, and he was gangly like a teenager although Arthur was sure the man had to be at least in his 20s if he was heading anywhere with a suit and briefcase. Tearing his eyes away from the man’s annoyingly ungroomed appearance, Arthur’s gaze had wandered up to his face in a moment that he would later dub ‘the beginning of the end’. He felt assaulted really, by the onslaught of desire that slammed into him so suddenly upon taking in those sharp cheekbones, full lips, and dear god…that _hair_. It was messy and disheveled like the rest of his appearance, and Arthur was aware he was staring, but all he could imagine was knotting his fingers through it, wondering how the curls would feel against his nose if he nipped at those ridiculous ears.

“I, uh, you,” he sputtered. _How eloquent_ , he mused embarrassedly. The man looked at him then, having finally caught his breath though his cheeks were still slightly red. He blinked a few times, looking Arthur up and down.

“What was that now?”

Arthur grappled for something to say as he gathered himself. “Your…tie. It’s on wrong.”

He looked down at himself, and Arthur watched the hair at the nape of his neck for a moment before the man looked up a bit sheepishly. “Oh, I can never get it right. My mother usually does it for me.”  
Arthur raised an eyebrow, taking pleasure in the way the man blushed to his ears. “Okay, I admit that didn’t sound so lame in my head.”

Arthur chuckled lightly, and the man relaxed in response, his smile lighting up his face in a way that had Arthur wondering exactly how old he was and whether it was legal to be thinking such filthy thoughts about this lovely stranger.

“My mother works at a sandwich shop I stop by before work every day for coffee, they sell coffee there too you see, and she makes sure I don’t go into work looking like…well, this,” he rambled. He scratched at the back of his head, Arthur just then noticing the coffee cup in his other hand.

“I see. And where is your mother, that she didn’t do it this morning?”

“She’s on holiday for a week with her boyfriend.”

“That’s nice. But apparently you need some help,” he took a step forward so he was in front of the man. He stared at his pink mouth briefly before meeting his eyes, “Would you like me to take care of that?”

The man swallowed audibly, his adam’s apple moving against his pale throat that Arthur would cover in love bites if given the chance. “Uh, yes please.”

Arthur undid the tie carefully before bringing it back around his neck in one smooth motion. His fingers moved with a steady rhythm that came only with practice. He slid the knot into place and smoothed out a crease before his hands reluctantly returned to his sides.

“There you are.”

“Thank y-”

“But your hair’s still a mess.”

“Hey, my hair looks fine,” he objected with a small pout.

 _It looks far better than fine_ , Arthur wished to say. Instead, he replied “Fine for a bird to nest in.” And the man looks ready to be offended, but then he sees Arthur’s playful grin and his blue eyes soften.

“Well, you can’t just leave it like this now that you’ve told me how horrible it apparently looks.”

Arthur’s breath hitches, and he hopes it wasn’t noticed, but he can’t help but get excited. As much as he’d wanted to reach out and sink his fingers into that tempting black hair, he’d mentally settled on not being able to but perhaps getting the man to do so himself. But this man, this bloody gorgeous man, was giving him the O.K to touch. Today must really be his lucky day.

“That’s true. What kind of person would I be to let you go into work as such?” he muttered distractedly. His hand is up quickly leaving no time for the man to change his mind; his pulse quickens as he runs his long fingers through the dark fringe, biting his lip to keep from groaning as he gently sweeps it to the side. He does his best to make the moment last, subtly pushing the hair in disarray only to comb it back into place again. After about 30 seconds, he forces himself to pull back. He knows lingering will come off as weird, and he knows if he gets any harder it’ll be noticeable through his slacks; and while he’s certainly on board with fondling the man’s hair in public for the rest of the ride, he isn’t too keen on embarrassing himself on a train full of people.

A pale hand is offered to him, and he takes it gladly, feeling hyper-aware of this person in front of him and craving more contact. “I’m Merlin.”

“Your name…is _Merlin_?”

Merlin frowns, removing his hand from where it was clasped firmly in his. “Yes, my name is really ‘Merlin’. What, too weird for you?”

And Arthur chuckles at that, watching as Merlin looks at him in confusion and offers “No, it’s just, I’m _Arthur_. We’re Merlin and Arthur.”

“…Like the legends,” Merlin says, a small smile curling across those pretty lips.

“Seems it was destiny we met then, huh?”

Normally Arthur would curse himself for saying something so cheesy, but Merlin’s amused laughter is enough to convince him that given the opportunity of a do-over he’d say it 10 more times if it meant hearing such a genuine sound again. Feeling Merlin’s presence pulling him in like a magnet, he leaned against the door at his side.

Merlin comes even closer much to Arthur’s delight, his voice coming out low and private. “Well, you’re certainly Prince Charming material, Arthur. It sure was noble of you, saving me from going into work looking like I’d run through a tornado and all.”

Arthur bows his head, “T’was no trouble at all, my lady.”

“My _lady_?”

“Princes save damsels in distress, _Mer_ lin.”

“I’m a wizard, you prat.”

“A pretty shite one, I think, seeing as you couldn’t even magic your tie into being done.”

Merlin gasped at the jab comically. “I could turn you into a toad,” he threatened, poking a finger against Arthur’s chest. He hadn’t been very quiet, and Arthur was sure some other passengers were looking over, but he could care less.

On impulse, his fingers reached out to thumb the locks at the nape of Merlin’s neck; it was such a short distance, how could he resist? He watched the man’s reaction with rapt attention; reveled in the way he tensed in surprise before leaning into his touch, mouth falling open just slightly. Arthur willed himself to speak clearly.

“Only if you promise to kiss me back into a prince.”

Merlin’s eyes fell to his grinning lips, the chemistry between them shocking and thrilling. Waking up that day, neither of them had expected to have such an interesting morning.

A loud _ding_ broke their moment, and they listened to the intercom read off the coming stop.

“I get off next,” Arthur said, doing his best not to seem too disappointed.

“Shame we have to cut our conversation short…” Merlin reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card and a pen, beginning to write. “We’ll just have to continue it later, won’t we?”

Arthur accepted the card, spinning it between his fingers to glance briefly at the number written down before pocketing it just as his stop arrived.

“Indeed,” he smirked, just barely resisting taking another glance at the man who seemed to be his wet dream personified.

And with that he was off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur and Merlin did continue their conversation later, and started many new ones. It was two weeks before they started dating, and a month before they were ‘officially’ dating as Merlin had put it (“It’s not official until you’ve met my mum, Arthur”). And Arthur did meet his mum, not because he felt obligated to, but for the first time in any of his relationships because he wanted to, needed to see what woman was responsible for the _clumsy, sweet, intelligent, beautiful_ man that had come into his grey life like a beacon of colors.

They talked about anything and everything, new things fueling their infatuation each day. By the second month they were inseparable, like ‘two halves of a whole’ their friends said. And by the fourth, Arthur insisted Merlin move into his flat (which Merlin refused to call a flat because no flat is that big); neither of them had ever moved that fast before but it felt right, natural. And when Merlin told Arthur he loved him that night, they’d broken in the new bed until dawn began to seep in through their blinds.

Finally, Arthur understood all those love songs on the radio, all the romantic poetry he’d been forced to read in uni, and all the sappy things couples did like call saying this or that “reminded me of you”. Merlin was his partner, in all senses of the word. He understood him, inspired him, and loved him like a wildfire; fierce and unreserved. For the first time in Arthur’s life, things felt near perfect.

That was, until one windy autumn day. They pulled up to _Gaius’ Sub Shop_ , Arthur waiting in the car and Merlin stepping in to fetch their morning coffee and chat with his mum as he did nearly every day; except this time, upon coming out, Merlin was wearing something Arthur was positive he’d not be wearing before. His eyes narrowed as Merlin got into the car and held his coffee out to him.

“…What is _that_?”

Merlin tilted his head in confusion, “Your coffee? Two creamers, one sugar, the way you like it.”

“Not the coffee. _That_.”

He motions with his eyes because he can’t even bring himself to properly acknowledge the unwelcome addition to Merlin’s person. It’s covered _everything_ , all of his glorious hair. Even the cute little curls on the bottom have been tucked in. Arthur decidedly does not like it.

“Oh, you mean the hat. It’s a beanie.”

"A beanie," Arthur echoed dully, the word making his nose scrunch up a bit in distaste.

“Mum gave it to me. Said it was chilly out and she knew I wouldn’t be warm enough. She’s always fussing,” he sighs. “But it’s nice and comfy. Oh, I love this song!”

Before Arthur has a chance to reply Merlin is leaning forward and turning up the volume on the car radio, John Farnham belting out a familiar song.

“ _You’re the voice try and understand it, make a noise and make it clear_ ,” Merlin sings along happily, and Arthur is left with no idea how to broach the subject of how he’d like to throw the horrible thing atop his head out the window into oncoming traffic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite how much Arthur wants it to, the beanie doesn’t go away. What starts out as one incident, becomes a weekly thing, much to the blonde’s annoyance. Arthur used to love watching the wind ruffle Merlin’s hair in the mornings, how it framed his face and tapped carelessly against his neck as a breeze rolled by. It had been something he’d enjoyed quietly, Merlin oblivious to the way he stared. But now, that _thing_ was there, and Arthur knew that with the temperature dropping it would only be around more often and there was little he could do about it. Merlin loved the damn hat, and even if Arthur could allow himself to destroy something Merlin loved he was sure it wouldn’t solve the problem; he could see it now, Merlin going out to buy a new one, only to find a load of them in all different colors; he’d come home with no less than a dozen. For Arthur’s sanity that could, under no circumstances, ever come to pass.

Arthur sat on the couch watching crap telly as he sipped at his cup of tea, both things usually helping him relax on his day off. But how was he supposed to relax with his mind focused on that god forsaken hat? He wasn’t a particularly obsessive person, but it’d been a constant nagging in the back of his mind these past few weeks. He loved Hunith (really he did, she was the sweetest mother-in-law he could ever have dreamed of having) but he couldn’t imagine what had possessed her into introducing Merlin to that abomination.

Yet he held his tongue. Every scenario in which he told Merlin of his hatred for the hat involved Merlin asking _why_ he was so passionate about said hatred, and him having no choice but to come clean about his fetish since he wasn’t sure he could manage to lie. But what if Merlin found it disturbing? What if he thought Arthur was like, some kind of creep who collected hair to get off or something? Arthur put his face in his hands and groaned.

He flinched at the sound of keys jangling outside his door, his eyes darting to the clock on his DVD player. It was 10:30pm, it couldn’t be anyone other than Merlin of course. His boyfriend walked in with a “Hey Arthur”, shivering from the season’s cold air as he took off his coat, shoes, and freed himself from the clutches of the monster momentarily. Arthur eyed the hat hanging on the coat rack with an antipathy Merlin never seemed to notice.

And then there was a body settling into his lap, one that proved to be a great distraction. His hair looked wild and beautiful, and Arthur’s hands wrapped around his waist automatically as he inhaled the comforting smell of Merlin.

“Sorry I had to work late tonight. Will called out sick, and I didn’t wanna leave Elena all by herself.”

“That’s alright. Are you hungry?”

“No, I ate like an hour ago.”

Arthur nodded and hugged him closer, peppering kisses down his neck. His hands ventured under the man’s shirt and found cold skin; he suppressed a shiver as he ran his hands up and down to create some heat. “Gods, you’re freezing, Merlin.”

“It’s like the north pole out there.”

“Why don’t you go have a nice hot shower?”

Merlin smiled, “Mm, that sounds nice.” He pecked him on the lips, hopping off his lap and leaving to the bathroom. Arthur got up after him, stretching his muscles with a yawn. He wasted some time straightening up, although he kept everything relatively clean so 5 minutes later there was nothing left untidy. He decided he’d wait for Merlin in bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merlin didn’t plan to take a long shower, but once he was under the spray he didn’t want to leave. He scrubbed himself happily, letting the hot water wash the chill from his bones. He stays in long enough for the water to turn cold, and shivers as he steps out. He wraps a towel around his waist, muttering to himself about how ‘counterproductive that turned out’. He dresses quickly, pulling on one of Arthur’s shirts and boxer shorts because he knows how much they both like it (even though Arthur loves pretending to be annoyed by it).

He’s still cold when he steps out, and although his hair is mostly dry it feels a little drafty. He looks around for a sweater, but it occurs to him that it’ll be warmer once he’s under covers, so perhaps he should just…

“I’ll just put you on,” he says, grabbing his favorite hat off the rack.

If he got too hot later, he could easily just take it off. Why hadn’t he thought of this before?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur hadn’t looked up right away when Merlin came into their room as he was finishing a text to his sister, Morgana. So when he put his phone down and turned to the man sliding into their bed he was in no way expecting the monstrosity to be with them. It was like a nightmare come to life.

“ _No_.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “’No’ what?”

“Absolutely not. This is the line, Merlin.”

Merlin chuckles then, his expression an endearing mixture of confusion and amusement. “What are you talking about?”

“ _That god awful hat_. I’ve put up with it for weeks without complaint, but I have to draw the line somewhere because clearly you’ve no sense of boundaries.”

“Put up with it…? It’s just a hat, Arthur.”

“Just a hat, Merlin? No, it’s concentrated evil. This I’m sure of.”

Merlin laughs harder at that. “You’re being serious here? You really hate my beanie?”

Arthur doesn’t answer, just reaches for it. He’s so close to tugging it off but suddenly Merlin’s hands are on either side of it, holding it firmly in place on his head. “Wait just a second. You can’t speak about my hat like it’s satanic and give me no explanation as to why.”

“It’s terrible. A fashion disaster.”

“Oh come on, Arthur. We both know you don’t give a damn about fashion, so spill it.”

Arthur grimaced. This was it. He knew they would get to this point; it had only been a matter of when. _You’re a Pendragon, and Pendragons aren’t cowards!_ he reminds himself. _Just tell him already!_

“…”

“Arthur.”

“Okay, _okay_. I just, uh, sort of have this, um…thing.”

“Thing?”

“Yes. A thing.”

“Go on.”

“…For your hair.”

He can’t meet Merlin’s eyes, he’s too embarrassed. Even more embarrassed than that time he accidentally sent a dirty text intended for Merlin to his best mate Gwaine. Granted, he’d been pissed, but it’d been embarrassing all the same.

“Like…a fetish?”

He doesn’t answer. Just continues to pull at a loose string on their duvet.

“Oh my god, you’ve got a hair fetish?”

He curls the string around his finger, cheeks flaming. “I wouldn’t call it a ‘fetish’ per se…”

“Except that’s exactly what it is, isn’t it?”

“…”

“You touched my hair when we first met,” Merlin remembers. He pulls off the hat and puts his hand on Arthur’s, stilling his nervous fidgeting and causing Arthur to finally meet his eyes.

“I bet my hair looked fine that day. You just wanted to get your hands on it. You were getting off on it…”

“I-”

“You kinky bastard.”

Arthur is spared replying as he’s near tackled by Merlin, sending him onto his back. Warm lips are against his then, and he barely has time to understand what’s happening before Merlin starts leaving hot kisses across his collarbones.

“You’ve been keeping this from me,” he spoke between kisses, “all this time?”

“I was worried you’d find it weird.”

“I _do_ find it weird. That doesn’t make it bad, Arthur.”

He feels a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Merlin didn’t care. Arthur had been stressing about it for weeks, and _Merlin didn’t care_. Not for the first time, Arthur wondered what he’d possibly done to deserve this wonderful man.

Merlin licks at his mouth, squirming against the growing hardness he feels against his bum. “You know, I’ve been very naughty. For once, I think a spanking would actually be warranted, don’t you think?”

Arthur rubbed at the back of his thighs, a smirk making its way onto his face. “God yeah, you’ve been torturing me for weeks.”

Merlin sends him a sultry smile as he moves onto his hands and knees. He sways his hips a little in encouragement, and Arthur is at his back immediately. He runs his hands over Merlin’s little bottom, anticipation buzzing through him. He pulls at the elastic band of the briefs ( _his_ briefs), letting it snap back against the pale skin.

He pulls the underwear down to bunch up at his knees, and Merlin sinks onto his elbows as Arthur kneads at his cheeks, pulling them apart with his thumbs just to hear the answering mewl. He loves this, loves the way Merlin’s getting wound up before he’s even gotten started.

The first smack is light, but that’s how Arthur begins. He teases him, as if he’s afraid to hit him harder. He isn’t, after all they’ve done this before and he knows how much Merlin can take, but Arthur isn’t above making him beg for it.

“C’mon. Do it harder.”

His hand hits Merlin harder this time, but they both know it’s not nearly enough. “Like that?”

Merlin makes a frustrated noise, and Arthur is sure if he could see his face there would definitely be a pout present. “Harder,” he demands, his shirt riding up and exposing his stomach.

“What was that, Merlin?”

“Harder… _please_.”

“That’s better.”

Arthur draws his hand back, letting it collide firmly with a resonating _smack_ that has his body reacting enthusiastically. Merlin’s breathy gasp reaches his ears just before he sees those hips hitch back desperately, “God yes, just like that. Again, Arthur. I need it.”

He watches the way the pink spreads across the pale skin each time his hand hits its mark in fascination. He can see how heavy Merlin’s cock is between his legs, knows how badly Merlin’s fighting not to touch himself as his fingers fist into the sheets. Arthur leans forward, he can’t help himself, and bites into the spot where his arse meets his thigh. He soothes it over with his tongue as Merlin whines.

He uses the flat of his hand to spank him one last time, hard enough to leave the skin red and tingling. Merlin’s legs spread open wider as his body shudders with the impact. “You’ve been driving me fucking mad. Denying me like that,” Arthur growls. He fists his fingers into Merlin’s hair, pulling his head up forcibly. “Come now, it’s time you’ve made up for it.”

He drags Merlin to face the tent in his pants; he’s hard and dripping from watching the man squirm under his hands. He groans as Merlin rubs his face against the bulge eagerly, mouthing at the wet spot through the material.

He pulls Arthur’s cock out from the confines of his briefs, squeezing it lightly. He thumbs through the slick gathered at the head, tracing a vein down the thickness leisurely.

“Get on with it,” Arthur snaps. He can hardly think; he needs to have those pretty lips wrapped around him.

Merlin shoots him a smug smile before leaning forward to place a wet kiss at the tip. He rubs his lips against it, and the muscles in Arthur’s abdomen tighten as he finally slips the head into his mouth. He’s an awful tease, not taking it down but drawing his lips tight around it as he pops it in and out. Arthur’s earned this teasing of course, and he both hates and loves it.

His hand tightens in that silky hair, tugging him down further. “Take it, Merlin. All of it,” he commands.

Merlin moans at the words, and Arthur can feel the vibration as he sinks into the wetness of his mouth. His head falls back, golden hair sticking to his face as he groans in relief. He watches as Merlin’s throat works to take him down, at the same time feeling the muscles moving around him as he’s swallowed farther. Merlin’s red lips reach the base, and Arthur can feel his thighs quaking at the pleasure.

He pets the black locks soothingly, letting them go to run his thumb across a cheekbone. “Has anyone ever told you, Merlin, that you swallow cock like a whore?”

Merlin exhales shakily as his cheeks turn crimson, the cool air hitting Arthur’s skin as a hot tongue dips down to touch his balls. He curls his fingers back into that wavy mess of hair, moving Merlin up and back down on him. Merlin goes with the movement greedily, humming around him like he can’t get enough of it. He moves faster, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks the thickness harder, and soon Arthur’s pulling him off, breathing heavily to stave off his orgasm.

“Shit,” he gasps, guiding Merlin onto his back.

They share a needy kiss, tongues meeting hotly as Arthur runs his hands down the thin frame under him. He pinches and tugs gently at the nipples, pausing to lick his fingers to get them wet before he’s playing with them again. His mouth finds Merlin’s neck to suck a mark there, one that would last for days.

“Are you gonna fuck me, Arthur?”

“I am,” he kisses at the spot behind his ear, rubbing his face against the tufts of hair there. “Why don’t you spread your legs for me like a good boy?”

Merlin whimpers, and Arthur reluctantly leaves his side to fetch the lubricant in their nightstand drawer. He pours it onto his hand, moving it between his fingers to warm it up a bit as he inches forward.

“Hold your legs up.”

Merlin hooks his arms under his knees, and Arthur’s fingers find his hidden taint. He moves down and spreads a generous amount against the tiny pucker, rubbing his thumb around it to relax the muscle. Carefully, he slides a big finger in. He pumps it in and out a few times, adding more lube before he adds a second one. Merlin clenches tightly against it, and Arthur kisses at his thighs until he relaxes.

“ _Oh_ , put in another.”

Arthur readily complies, precum leaking freely from his prick as he watches Merlin’s little hole take in a third finger. He rubs against the inner walls; smooth and tight and every bit as good as Arthur remembers it being their first time. He works his fingers farther in, scissoring them to prepare for something much larger. Merlin lets out a high whine as Arthur finds his prostate, hips moving down frantically as his muscles flutter around the fingers. Arthur’s grip on his waist tightens; Merlin bruises so easily, he’s sure the shape of his fingers will be visible there tomorrow.

He pulls his fingers free, & Merlin pants at the sudden emptiness. Arthur takes himself in hand, biting back a sound as he moves his sensitive slit against the wetness at Merlin’s hole. They stopped using condoms a few weeks ago, when Merlin told Arthur how he wanted to feel it when he finished in him.

“Arthur,” Merlin begs.

He slicks himself thoroughly, pressing his prick against the resistant ring of muscle. He sucks in a breath as it finally gives and he’s sliding slowly into the heat. Merlin’s head is thrown back, eyes closed tight as he lets Arthur inside him. Arthur pushes his legs up farther as he slips all the way in. They stay like that, trembling, as they both try to adjust. They share a few sweet kisses, before Merlin gets antsy.

“Hnn, just _move_.”

Arthur pulls out a bit, pushing back in when as he feels the tightness clutching him begin to relax. Merlin’s hand clasps his, holding on tight as he mewls; Arthur’s hips drive in faster at his wordless pleas.

“How do you want me, hmm? I could fuck you til I’m finished, and then suck you down.”

“Oh god,” Merlin keens, back arching as he’s split wide open.

“Or maybe you’d like me to make you come with my cock alone? You’re a slut for it after all.”

Merlin nods, chest heaving as he’s breached farther. And suddenly, Arthur’s pulling out of him. He stares at the length, thick and at attention, before he’s being shuffled onto his stomach. Strong hands pull his hips up, and then there’s a tongue at his hole and he can’t do anything but whine at the sensation. Arthur licks at him, sucking on the skin at the rim as Merlin shakes, his flushed face hidden in his pillow. Arthur’s tongue swirls around lovingly, and he finishes with a kiss to the pucker, swollen from his attention, and drags Merlin back towards him by his waist.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast, Merlin, and you’re not gonna touch yourself at all. Understand?”

“Yes, Arthur,” he whimpers, biting at his lip in anticipation.

Arthur doesn’t take his time now; he drives into him in one stroke, Merlin shouting his pleasure as he’s pushed down roughly. Arthur doesn’t hold back; fitting himself completely against Merlin, he pounds into him. The sound of their joining is loud and obscene, the heat and intensity overwhelming. Merlin’s head is yanked back harshly as Arthur bites down on the unmarked side of his neck. His hips propel forward ruthlessly, Merlin's mouth open in a silent scream as his body allows the intrusion over and over again.

“Have you learned your lesson, Merlin?”

A large hand is at the spot just below his throat, pulling him as close as he can possibly get to another person. Merlin can hardly breathe, certainly can’t think of anything but the sweet burn of Arthur fucking him open, hitting his sweet spot until he’s clutching desperately at Arthur’s thigh, wailing against the constant stimulation.

“ _Yes_ ,” he sobs.

“Are you quite sure?”

“I swear I have!”

“That’s my good boy,” Arthur grunts, and Merlin is pushed right past his limit at the words.

His orgasm washes over him in strong pulses, his aching cock spurting cum all over the sheets in front of him as he shudders. His heart pounds heavy in his chest as Arthur thrusts once, twice, three more times before finishing copious and thick inside him. The blond pants harshly for a few moments, rubbing Merlin's lower back fondly as he catches his breath. He untangles their limbs, pulling out of him gingerly. Merlin hums contentedly; he can feel the cum dripping down his thighs, and it satisfies him in a way nothing else can.

He lays back on the bed, comfortable and sated, and is vaguely aware of Arthur getting up. When he returns, he’s running a wet cloth over Merlin’s body, mindful of how sore he is as he gently cleans away the mess they’ve made. When Merlin opens his eyes, it’s to Arthur smiling back at him.

They cuddle up together, happy to sit in silence for a few minutes as they unwind. Arthur is petting Merlin’s hair fondly when the latter opens his mouth to speak.

“Hey, Arthur.”

“Yes, Merlin?”

“…You know I’m not getting rid of that beanie right.”

“…”

“…”

“ _Mer_ lin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://merlinslittlebottom.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


End file.
